Unthinkable
by MidnightPublisher
Summary: Kakashi's memory really is superb. - A KakaSaku. PWP.


**A/N**: This is my first ever lemon, yes, there is a small bit of smut in Sakura in Wonderland, however, this is mostly just PWP. I didn't want my first lemon to be in one of my stories if it wasn't good! And, if you guys really like it, maybe I'll turn this into a story. Who knows!

Well, enjoy!

Also, I do not own Naruto, obviously.

Unthinkable

He hadn't known this feeling in a long time; the feeling to hold one close to him. Feel their body heat against his as they lay on a comfortable bed, tangled in the sheets, the full moon's glow shining a spotlight on the two figures wrapped up in each other's arms.

Sure, he'd had his one night stands with other women, but this felt different. The feeling in his chest that wasn't there with the others. She was most definitely different than he had thought. He didn't know how he'd been so blind to her before. She's always been there; with her bright smile, laughing at the loudmouthed blond or teasing their emotionless ex-avenger about being so pouty all the time, or even when she was helping their other teammate and friend with his terrible social skills.

Yes, he was well aware how wrong this was. How wrong the ex-sensei and ex-student were behaving. How it should have never started. But that didn't matter to him at the end of the day, when he'd come home and see the beautiful twenty-three year old lounging on his couch with a mug of hot tea in her hand, reading one of her medical scrolls she took from the library, he felt his heart almost burst. Her slim but athletic form curled up in a blanket, with her creamy white skin complimenting her elegant-looking long silky pink hair, her simple but gorgeous smile always playing on her lips. But her eyes are what drives him; the beauty of her deep green eyes that drew him in. They made him weak at the knees, almost unbearable as her dark pink lashes framed them perfectly.

He came back to reality as the woman stirred and moved closer to him, pressing her bare body into his. Her pink hair flowed around her small frame, a bit tangled from what happened only a few hours ago. He looked around to the floor and the doorway of the small master bedroom of his apartment. There was a trail of clothes starting from the living room and ending at his bed. He could see their headbands left forgotten on the coffee table, with their tea and her medical scrolls. He turned to look down at her again; memories of what happened flooding his mind as he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head.

"_Kakashi, you're home." Sakura spoke from her position on the lumpy blue couch. He gave her one of his famous eye crinkles as he moved to take off his shoes. Sakura got up from her spot to move into the kitchen and poured him some tea._

_He was sitting on the other side of the couch as she walked back into the living room. He took the still hot tea from her small hands and pulled his mask down. She smiled at him as she sat in her still warm spot on the small sofa._

"_How was the mission?" She asked, leaning her body on the back of the couch, while facing him. Her legs were draped onto of his lap. He gave her a small shrug._

"_Same as always; Naruto and Sasuke were arguing with Sai. Sasuke can ignore most of the ridiculous stuff Sai can come up with, but Naruto… Well, you've seen it." Sakura let out a light laugh as she pictured Sai giving Naruto and Sasuke a confused look while they, mostly Naruto, were yelling about them not being dickless or a moody 'traitor.' _

"_How was your past week been?" Kakashi asked, bringing Sakura back to their conversation._

"_As pleasant as it can get. A couple of ANBU thought they were invincible and got themselves torn to shreds. At least they made it back in time for me to heal them." He could have sworn she mutter the words 'ignorant dumbasses,' but wasn't quite sure. "Also, Tsunade-sama has me busy with paperwork and hospital work. It's almost the end of spring, and physicals will be starting soon." She gave him a stern look that he ignored._

_He placed his now empty cup on top of the small coffee table before looking back at Sakura. They stayed that way for a few moments until Kakashi started running his hand gently up and down her long pale legs. A shiver ran up Sakura's spine, before Kakashi pulled her into his lap. She had her legs planted on either side of his and her arms around his neck; soft feminine fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck._

_His own hands went up her thighs, past her waist, up her sides, moving upward past her shoulders, and cupping her cheeks; he moved his left thumb over her lips before she closed the small gap between them._

_Their kiss still made him feel like he was kissing her for the first time. The passion raiding off of her and the feeling of being overwhelmed by the feel of her plump soft lips against his rough chapped ones. She soon fixed that when she ran her small pink muscle along his bottom lip, gaining a groan from the older man. He opened his mouth and they entered a battle of dominance with groans and moans escaping every so often. _

_Sakura moved her legs off the couch and stood, still bending down kissing Kakashi. He moved his right hand down to the hem of her shirt, breaking their kiss to pull off the clothing. He hadn't noticed till now that it was one of his black shirts and smirked as he pulled it up and over her head. He only had a few seconds to admire her body before Sakura moved down and started their kiss that was broken mere moments ago. He could feel her pulling his headband off of his face before he stood._

_He moved his hands down to her waist, while Sakura worked with his pants button. He removed his hands from her waist to take off his shirt and drop it on the floor before moving back to kiss the corner of her lips, moving to her jaw, and slowly making his way down to her neck. She stretched to give him more room to kiss, nibble and suck._

_She finally got his button undone and she pushed them somewhat down, him stepping out of them, while unclasping her lacy white bra. She pulled it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor, with the rest of their long forgotten clothes. They made it to the master bedroom and he pushed her down on the bed._

_He earned a light moan from her lips as he kissed down from her neck to her exposed white breasts and pink hardened nipples. She gasped as his skilled tongue circled around her left nipple before flicking it with his pink muscle. He could feel her legs squirm from under him. With his right thumb and pointer finger he pinched her other nipple, while his left hand continued south. He stopped at the top of her matching white lace panties and she moaned._

"_Kakashi… Teasing is mean…" He smirked as he moved his right hand next to her head, careful not to put it on top of her long hair. He rose himself up to get a clear view of the beautiful woman underneath him._

_Sakura was panting lightly; her chest was rising a little faster than usual. Her half closed eye lids, covering her green lust filled eyes. Her small mouth parted with a light flush covering her cheeks. Her small, yet strong arms were lying above her head, squeezing the sheets. He smirked at the woman under him, because he knew he the one to do this to her. Make her feel all types of emotions._

_Her legs squirmed again and her body moved a little to grab his attention again. Kakashi moved his hand under her lace panties, rubbing ever so gently with his pointer and middle finger at her entrance. She was very wet and she let out another moan. He moved his upper body downward to be closer to her southern area._

_He pulled his hand from out of her panties, with a huff of disapproval from the pink-haired woman, only to pull off the wet undergarments and drop them onto the floor. His left hand slowly traveled up her leg, barely touching her inner thigh, to her wet core. He pushed his middle finger in and out slowly as Sakura moaned out his name and her inner walls ushering him to come in deeper._

_Sakura had a hold of the sheets around her and gripped them as Kakashi moved his head to lick the bud at the top of her core. Her back arched ever so slightly, while Kakashi added his pointer finger._

"_Faster… Kakashi…" He heard her whisper, breathless, before she went back to moaning when he picked up speed. Her breath caught in her throat, as she arched her back and let out a loud moan when she was sent over the edge._

_He removed his fingers and looked up at Sakura, shaking and breathing hard. He licked off the coating on his fingers before Sakura pulled him in for a long much needed kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue and wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he moved closer._

_Sakura gasped into his mouth when she felt him rub against her southern area with his bulge covered by his undergarments. He slid his hands down her sides and removed the barrier blocking them from joining themselves together. He threw them somewhere in his room before returning to grinding into her. He groaned when she moved her hips to grind back. He could feel himself throb._

_He moved his hands and lifted himself up so as to hover over her before he pushed himself into her. She gripped the sheets while he threw his head back. He moved slow; enjoying the feeling of her inner walls clench around him and pull him in. She moaned from underneath him breathing shallow breaths. He quickened his pace and groaned at the sounds Sakura was making. He could see her lick the bottom of her lip and he bent down to suck on her neck._

_Her small mews of pleasure turned into louder moans when he went faster and harder into her. She moved her arms and held onto him, digging her nails into his back. He pulled her left leg up more to gain more access. He felt her clench around him one last time before she hit her high again. Her juices coated him as he continued to thrust into her core._

_It was only a few more thrusts till he came into her when her inner walls clenched him again. They let out more moans and groans before Kakashi pulled out and landed next to Sakura, pulling her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest when he draped his arm around her lower back._

"_Love you…" He heard her mumbled as sleep was pulling her under. He let a small smile rise to his lips._

"_And, I love you, Sakura…" He voiced as he was too pulled into sleep._

He was again pulled back from his thoughts when the pink-haired woman moved her head for her to squint up at him. He looked down at her as she spoke.

"Kakashi…" She blinked a couple of times, "what're you doing awake?" Her arms pulled her pillow closer to her head.

"Nothing, I'm going back to sleep now." He whispered back and placed his arms around her again. She 'mmm,' as to reply before turning she buried her face back into her pillow.

Yes, this feeling he felt for her, was definitely something he wasn't about to let go of. He moved closer to the warm body next to him and again let sleep take hold of him.

_Fin._


End file.
